I am Such a Star Wars Fan Chick
by starwarsdiva411
Summary: So Mara Jade and the gang just got out of the zombie freak house and Mara Jade shows how much she loves Star Wars. I suck at writing at summaries so ya. Please read and review! hope you enjoy it! Peace Out! starwarsdiva411


I am Such a Star Wars Fan Chick

It was 10:00 am and our flight to New York was delayed. YAY! Not. We were so bored that Percy and I had to go get pizza from a nearby Pizza Hut.

"So what do you want?" Percy asked me.

"I would like a pineapple, cheese, pepperoni, and bacon pizza," I told him. Percy just looked at me. Of course I always had the weird orders. It was just me.

"Ok, then. What would you get if they didn't have that order?" Percy asked.

"Umm, just pepperoni, I guess," I told him.

"Ok." Percy ordered our food and I got what I originally wanted. YAY!

"Ackackackakckakack!" Annabeth said in disgust. "Why are we watching this crap?"

OH!

NO!

SHE!

DIDN'T!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I exclaimed.

"I said,"'Why are we watching this crap." I was getting so mad at Annabeth and it seemed like Percy knew what was going to happen.

"Ok, Mara Jade why don't you eat your lunch/breakfast and watch your movie," Percy said.

"Fine," I said with anger running through my throat. I glared Annabeth down. I just wanted to rip herk into two. But I had to keep it inside. Dang it!

It was Star Wars Episode 5: Empire Strikes Back. My all time favorite Star War episode. It was at the part when Han Solo was trying to find Luke Skywalker in the ice planet, Hoth. Pure awesomeness.

Then was when I saw my best friend, Siam. Siam was wearing a green t-shrit with Earth and Snoopy from Charlie Brown was on top of Earth. She was an Earth freak but also a Star Wars freak. It's a good balance to have in a friendship.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" I asked but surprised at the same time. The movie was at the part when Princess Leia kisses her own brother. WEIRDNESS!

"I heard that you were here, so I came to help," Siam said.

"Oh. That's great."

"Yeah," Siam said. But when she saw that Star Wars was on, she walked herself to the TV, not getting taking her eyes off of it. Siam and I were the biggest fans of Star Wars in the entire planet.

We were both watching the movie. Our eyes not taking glances at anything else. And then, right when it gets to a good part. BOOM! A stupid commercial pops onto the screen. We couldn't watch anymore.

"Finally," Percy said. "It's been ten minutes and all your eyes did was glare at the TV."

"Well, sorry for being Star Wars freaks," I told him.

"Yeah. You should be upset that you don't have a good taste in movies," Siam said.

"Ok, sorry," Percy said.

Right there and then, I started to go insane. The actors who played Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Princess Leia, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala. I was jumping up and down and so was Siam. But right when Siam saw Natalie Portman, Siam's jumping up and down ended.

"Really! Why does she have to be her!" Siam said. Siam hates Natalie Portman.

"Calm down. It's okay. At least the other actors are here," I told her, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, okay. I good"

The stars of StAr WaRs started to walk over to where we were standing. my hands were shaking so bad, it felt like they were going to explode. The actors were signing autographs and all that stuff. I looked through my bag, trying to find a piece of paper and a pen or some thing to write on.

The actors came closer and closer. I found a camera in my bag. I then had a great idea.

When the StAr WaRs characters finally came to where we were standing, Hayden Christensen came over to us and saw that I had a camera with me.

"Hey, do you want to take a picture with the cast of Star Wars?" he asked. I could do was nod.

"Okay. Guys lets take a picture with- what's your name?" he asked.

"Mar-Mara-" I stammered.

"It's Mara Jade," Percy finished.

"Thanks," Hayden said.

"Welcome," Percy said.

Then the rest of the Star Wars crew came over and came around me and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Siam. We asked someone to take a picture with us. And it was the best picture ever. We all smiled and said," STAR WARS!" In the picture I was standing right next to Mark Hamill, the dude who plays Luke Skywalker. They said thanks for the picture and they gave me their email address and told me to send it to George Lucas. I was speechless. I am such a Star Wars fan chick.


End file.
